Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Villains&Sidekicks)
by CapetownFox
Summary: Nick Fury here. I have gathered together information regarding your wonderful Heroes, as well as their villains, sidekicks and of course, lovers. To find out exactly what they get up to in their day-to-day lives, I suggest you read this. (ONE SHOT CHALLENGE/IPOD CHALLENGE. accepts ideas/stimuluses)


**Hey guys !CapetownFox here with my first Avenger story ! (sort of)**

**So here's the deal:**

**You tell me your favourite Avengers pairing, along with a storyline to it, or just simply 1 word (E.g Park, Paranormal, Ipod, Kiss) or a Song.**

**Now, you can use any characters from the following movies;**

**The Avengers, Thor, Captain America and Iron Man.**

**Now, I have started with my own choice in pairing and song (:**

**So, enjoy!**

**Xoxoxox**

**PAIRING: Darcy/Loki**

**SONG: Love The Way You Lie**

**WARNING: swearing.**

**Xoxoxox**

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

I don't know how many times I had hit him, I lost count after 4. I was balling my eyes out and throwing punches at his chest that clearly were making no effect on him what so ever. He just stood there and let me hit him. It made me that much madder!

I looked up his expressionless face looking down at me, and threw punches at him again, this time harder. Once again, no effect. _Ugh._

My make-up was running down my face, mascara leaving black trails down my cheeks and my eyeliner was smudged. My hair was falling in front of my face, strands of hair causing lines to go through my already blurry vision.

How dare he just look at me like that. Letting me hit him. Who does he think he is?!

I tried a different method.

"I hate you!" I screamed at him as my punches kept hitting his chest. He was wearing his armour, so the hard material was causing the side of hands, which I was using to hit him, go red and start to bruise, but I didn't care.

I saw him raise an eyebrow at my outburst. _Booya._

I decided to keep going on my method. "I wish I never met you! I fucking hate you!"

I think it had been about 3 minutes since I threw the first punch at him, and he had showed no emotion. And here we are, 3 minutes later, and finally gaining some progress.

I felt him raise his arms, and his hands firmly grabbed my wrists, making me stop punching. I looked up at him, hair over my face and gritting my teeth, my chest heaving up and down.

"You hate me?" He asked firmly, some sort of poison filled his voice, but nothing I'd never heard before.

"No. I _fucking _hate you!" I spat at him.

He narrowed his eyebrows and his grip on my wrists tightened. _That's gonna leave another mark._

"Fine!" He spat back, and he violently tossed me on the ground.

I managed to stop my head hitting the floor using my arms (I've had many practices) and I pushed myself up, leaning on my knees, looking up at him.

He towered over me, looking down at me with his fists clenched by his side.

"You still hate me?" He asked, calmer than I expected.

I licked my lips and stood up slowly, not releasing our gaze.

"You promised me. _Promised me. _That you wouldn't hurt him!" I yelled at him, pushing him slightly.

He stumbled back and chuckled slightly, before looking back at me. "He got in the way."

"Don't lie to me!" I pushed him again. "I was there! I saw it all!"

Once again, he stumbled back slightly, fists opening and closing by his side, debating whether he should retaliate to my actions or just let me go. "Oh yes? And what exactly do you claim you saw, Darcy?" He was playing with me. I knew it.

"You-He was just helping me! I fell over and injured my ankle, and he fucking tried to help me up, and what do you do in return?! You fucking threw him against the wall!"

He just shrugged. "It's not like he couldn't handle a little bump."

My eyes narrowed as my glare turned darker. I just slapped him. I couldn't stand this toying attitude he was doing. One giant slap in that face of his. _Probably wasn't the best idea._

His face didn't even flinch, not even a millimetre. It just remained in the exact posture and position as it was before the slap, my hand however, was aching. Stinging more like it. I guess I should've remembered he was a god afterall, and my puny mortal slaps don't affect nor hurt him at all.

_That would probably explain why it took 3 minutes before to just get a raised eyebrow._

I tried not to show any pain or emotion in my face, act like it didn't hurt. "He's in the hospital with a broken arm and ribs you fucking asshole." I spat. Hoping the words would cover up the pains expression in my face and slightly in my voice.

His face was still emotionless, even after the slap. _That bastard._

"I warned him. I warned all of them exactly what would happen if I saw them touching what belonged to me."

My jaw dropped, just slightly. I was just- there was no emotion. _His? _I was _his?! Im not a fucking possession!_

_But was this his way of showing care?_

I wasn't thinking straight, as before I knew it, my hand was lifted into the air and going for another slap, before I felt the firm hand the wrist in the same spot as last time, exactly where it had already started the bruise.

_Wow that fucking hurts._

I didn't want to react, to give him the privilege of thinking he had won this fight, but my mouth just hadn't heard the messages my brain was struggling to send it. I screamed.

I screamed in pain.

"Ahhh stop stop stop! That hurts!" I whined. Man I sounded so weak.

I couldn't see his face because I was focusing more on the pain in my wrist, but I could sense that he looked confused and startled. I was confused and startled in myself.

Soon enough, the grip on my hand weakened, but it didn't disappear. I looked up to look at him, and saw him eyeing my wrist cautiously, his hand gently wrapped around my injured wrist. "Here?" He asked softly, as he gently pushed down on a forming bruise.

I winced in pain and nodded quickly. "Fuck, yes!"

He frowned. I mean, he literally frowned. "Darcy, I'm sorry." He said softly, as he looked me in the eyes.

I'll admit, I swooned. Its not everyday the god of mischief apologises for harming you, so yeah, I felt pretty badass and amazing.

"It's, ah, it's okay.. I guess.." No way he was getting away with it easily though.

Before I knew it, a nice, sweet, liquorish flavoured kiss was planted onto my own lips. _Damn it, why can't I win just once?_

So yeah, I gave in. I kissed him back. How could I not? His lips were… magical.

After what I was sure was a few minutes, we finally separated, his usual smirk plastered on his, while I looked like a complete fool coughing and gaging for air I hadn't had at all during that time.

I could hear him chuckling, looking down at me , but I just ignored him. Let him have his fun. I looked back up at his perfect face, grinning ever so slightly.

"I'm still mad you though.."

"Darcy, you can't blame me for being protective. I thought that's what you wanted." He winked.

I shook my head softly, laughing to myself. "That's true.. But, Clint is no competition. Not enough he needed a broken arm and ribs for it, anyway." I replied warningly.

"Well in case you haven't noticed by now" He started, still holding my wrist gently. "I can't control myself when I get angry.."

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie.**_


End file.
